


Sonshine

by orphan_account



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Drabble, M/M, um don't read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:29:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	

Sometimes Sonny would be so cute that Pete couldn't stand it and couldn't be straight enough to handle. Like now, for example. Sonny's hand fanning himself lazily and his hair mussed up and his eyes all sleepy and it's so adorable Pete might die.  
"Hey..." Sonny greets, his voice as sleepy as his eyes.  
"Yo, Sonshine," Pete says back, his non-existent heterosexuality evaporating on the spot when Sonny gives him a little grin. "So you off soon?"  
"Like, a bit." Sonny glances at the clock and notices that he is, in fact, off, starting two minutes ago. "Oh shit, yeah."  
Sonny crawls off the counter and calls out a halfhearted attempt at goodbye to Usnavi in the next room. Pete's already halfway out the door.  
"A'ight," he says to Sonny. "Watcha wanna do?"  
Sonny rubs at his drowsy eyes and mumbles, "You've got workin' AC at your place. Do the math."  
Pete snorts, Sonny fans himself again, and then they're off.


End file.
